Cerebrosus
by xXFrostKittenXx
Summary: It means crazy, mad, hotheaded...and Jenna became all of these when she found her sister on the floor...it's a oneshot, one I hope you will all like. Warnings: OC death, gore, slight language, definite craziness. Read it, review it, tell me how to improve or just drop a comment! Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes, Tim Kring and NBC do. **

**Warnings: I have no idea why I felt the need to write this, I just did. It's one of those weird things my mind throws up every once in awhile. That said, this is gory, M all the way. These are all OCs, excepting Matt's role in this, with mentions of Heroes characters. OC death. You have been warned.**

**Title: Cerebrosus (Mad, Crazy, Hotheaded)**

"What happened?" Matt asked, staring through the one-way mirror at their suspect. Well, not really a suspect, she had admitted to killing at least one of the people she had been found with, apparently.

"We're not sure," the junior officer admitted uneasily. "She just sits there. Sometimes she laughs, sometimes she cries. She won't tell us what happened."

"What's her name?"

"Jenna...Visionem."

"Who was found with her?"

"Laura Visionem and some kid without any identification on him."

Matt sighed and prepared to go in there with an insane killer. Looking at how the bodies were found, their skulls bludgeoned in, not unlike Sylar's first kill, he wondered if she had the same ability as him. Or had she heard of the kill and decided to copy it? He would find out.

She was crying when Matt sat down across the table from her.

She rocked forward in her chair. "Laura, Laura, Laura," she groaned, tears sliding down her cheek. "Doleo Laura, patior ego vobis noceat...rediisset!"

Matt frowned. Was that...Latin? He moved his chair closer.

Suddenly she grabbed his jacket and yanked him forward, peering intently into his eyes. "You're special," she whispered. "You're like Laura..."

The door banged open, but Matt put up a hand to stop them, carefully disengaging Jenna's hand. The minute there hands touched, Matt found himself assaulted by a stream of memories.

(A/N: Here begins the blood. Last chance to turn back.)

-FLASHBACK-

Jenna walked downstairs to the basement, frowning. Where was Kelli's car? She was supposed to have been here; Laura had promised she wouldn't be home alone tonight, swore she had called Kelli to keep her company while Jenna was working. But when she got home, there was no indication of the other girl's presence. And Laura wasn't upstairs in bed, like she should be by now.

She heard something across the basement. "Laura...?" She flicked on the light.

A crouched figure looked up and around, disoriented by the brightness. In his hand was...a lock of hair...? Brown, with a hint of red...just like Laura's...

She screamed when she saw her sister's body face down on the concrete, the back of her head open, brain exposed...

Oh, God, that wasn't just hair, it was a piece of her skull...

Her scream was anguished, but short. She stumbled...then she was running, snatching up the baseball bat that had been discarded once the guy had finished bashing Laura's head in, and she was swinging it forward, no thoughts in her head but the repeated mantra of _no, no, no, not Laura, oh, my God, I'm sorry-_

The guy didn't even react to the threat. He was still dazed, disoriented, and Jenna had the fleeting thought of _how stupid could you be,_ to not react, before the bat connected. He crumpled to the floor.

The first thing she did was check to see if Laura was still breathing. She knew her sister was dead, but she had to make sure. Once that heartbreaking conclusion was confirmed, she turned back to her sister's murderer.

His hands were covered in Laura's blood...oh God, she wanted-she wanted-

-she wanted to string this demon-boy up like a fucking pinata and beat him until he screamed for mercy, that's what she wanted-

-and there was no reason why she couldn't have it.

She looked up at the ceiling of the basement, some four feet above her head, supported by thick yew beams. It was part of the reason the house had been so expensive, because of the yew...

She retrieved duct tape and a length of synthetic rope from the storage room. They always had duct tape around, it was so damned useful for repairs, and the rope was left over from when they were building that treehouse for Benji, a few years ago...they didn't want help from the adults, but some of the materials were too heavy to lift, so they had dragged it up with the rope.

First she duct taped the guy's hands together, from his wrists all the way up to his fingertips. Then she looped the rope around his hands, making sure it was on securely, that it wouldn't come undone when she pulled him up. Then, just as he groaned, coming awake, she tied the rope to the duct tape and threw it up and over the beam. She gave a slight hop and grabbed it, turned, and started pulling it back towards the opposite wall from where Laura was.

Part of her wondered why she wasn't calling the police.

Another part of her answered snarkily that the police wouldn't do what needs to be done. The kid would get off on some insanity plea, and Laura's death would never get justice. Fuck the police. An eye for an eye...

Once she got the guy's feet about a foot off the ground, she looked around, frowning. She needed to tie the rope off, but she hadn't gotten anything to weigh it down with before going through with her sloppy plan of revenge.

Well, there was the handle of the freezer...

The guy twisted, snarling. She slid forward a little before regaining her lost ground, throwing her weight behind it to keep him from squirming free. There was a sharp pain in her arm as he twisted again, more panicked than anything else...a pulled muscle, probably, but she didn't really care.

She couldn't really remember how she got the rope tied off; she didn't care. She just remembered picking up the baseball bat again, and beginning to paint both herself and her surroundings with blood until the police came crashing through the front door, summoned by the earlier screams of her victim, screams that had long since died...

Translations (courtesy of Google Translate):

Visionem: Clear Sight

Doleo Laura, patior ego vobis noceat...rediisset!: I'm sorry Laura, I let him hurt you...come back!


End file.
